My Dearest
by Karomel
Summary: Its not a Kirarin Revolution fanfic . I just used her name for MY OWN STORY .


Have you ever had a break up with someone you really love ? How does it feel ? It hurts . Really hurts . Especially during the end of a christmas eve . How do I know ? That was because I just had a breakup , 24th December . Now 's the third day of school and I had missed the opening ceremony . What should I do ? Milky , my fluffy talking white kitten with blue eyes is very worried about me to the point she fakes a call as my fake parent that I'm down with a flu . Right now , I'm in my bedroom stuck in a corner moping remembering the scene played out in my mind like a broken recorder . It went something like this .

" Hey umm ... Kirari ... Can we err ... like err , " my boyfriend said . I responded like my cherfully tone to him . We had just finish half the ride of the ferris wheel and I kept repeatedly seeing Hiroto fiidling with his handphone . "Yes ?" I replied back . When we reached the peak of the ferris wheel , I wanted to tell him what a view it is of the cristmas eve light up city when he said something shocking to me . " I , we , need to break up , " those words really shocked me . We had done almost everything together , so , why now ? "Umm ... can you repeated what you just said ? I didn't think I heard it properly ... " I asked of him with my voice kept down . No way right ? " I said we need to break up ! " this time he shouted those words to me . I shivered . I could see myself shaking because of those harsh words . I couldn't accept it so I shouted back to him , " Thats a lie ! I know it is ! Theres no way you would say something like that ... " . I grabbed both his hands tightly looking at them . We were so close yet so far . " Why ? ... " those words blurted out all of a sudden . " Sorry , Kirari ... " only those words ? That was all for a response ? By now we had finished 3 quarter of the ride . I wanted to make the most of the ride before he leaves me . So again I asked , " Why ... ? You got more than that , right ? There has to be a huge reason ." We then stayed quiet for a while . We had only one eigth more of the ride yet things were awkward still . " Kirari ... I ... its not like I wanted to break up with you ... Its just for the benefit for the both of us . I can say nothing more ... ," What was it that cause this break up ? I wanted to know but then suddenly the door opened . Our time was up .

My heart still hurt from that day . Then suddenly , I heard my bedroom door open . " Kirari ... " I knew that voice . It was Milky , my white kitten. I found her when I was 3 years old on the day I was scolded by my tots teacher . I felt really miserable . Then I found Milky beaten up on a road . Elementary school kids were beating up the kitten yet the kitten was resilient so I stood up for it because I knew it couldn't take anymore . I took it back home unknowingly knowing it could talk . I healed it with whatever I knew in knowledge cause c'mon , I was only 3 years old . Then she suddenly talked to me . It shocked me so much that time . " Kirari ... " her voice suddenly jolted me back to reality . " You have to go back to school . You see the teacher told me the principal wants to meet you a bit . You know I'm worried for you , right ?" Milky said looking a bit down . Milky , I'm sorry , but the words somehow can't come out . " You haven't eaten for a week already ... come , join me for dinner . I missed it ," Milky continued looking back up to me . Milky suddenly walked to me . Like a kitten she has always been , she placed herself over my head on all limbs lay down . I thought of the words I wanted to say and put them in order in my mind . Then , I began saying what I wanted to , " M-Milky , you know ... I-I'm sorry for making you worry . But , somehow it hurts . It hurts so much I want to cry forever . Just what have I done wrong ? " . Milky listened to my words with a caring look . I felt a tear roll down my right cheek . It was seldom for me to cry . " Kirari . You may have done something in the past but what matters now is what you do now right ? I've told you this every time you cry but didn't I say its bad to show anyone your tears ? The tears of a girl are the most precious and important jewels in the whole world . So you shouldn't let them be seen , " hearing Milky's words really made me want to cry even harder . Milky was right . There was no crying over spilt milk . But , it really hurts . My heart aches so badly right now . Now I couldn't hold back the tears anymore . I burst out crying but silently letting the tears flow on and on . For the time we spent together , the time we broke up , the time not attending school , the time Milky and the others were worried and for now . These mixed feelings . I let them out . " Come on now . Lets eat dinner ," Milky said hopping off my head and outside the door Milky goes .  
Now I feel as though a weight , even just a little has been lift off my chest . I changed into a new set of clothes after washing up and went to the dining room to eat dinner with Milky .


End file.
